parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 12
and Merlin jumps into the moat Merlin so you thought you could take right off like a shot did you Wart well i am a fish arnt i Cubbi yes sir he is a fish Merlin he may look like a fish but that does not mean he can swim like one he does not have the instinct so he must use his brain hes living between two planes the ceiling and the floor now theres lots of ups and downs like a helicopter Wart helicopter Sunni whats a helicopter Merlin oh never mind every flick of a fin creates movement first we ll start with a cuddle fin Cubbi well go on Wart this could be pratice are you getting into it too Cavin not yet he wiggles his fin Merlin no no no your tail boy now that gives you the foward thurst now come on lets get a rhyme left and right day and night thats what makes the world go round in and out thin and stout thats what makes the world go round for every up there is a down for every square there is a Cubbi round Merlin thats right Cubbi Zummi and for every high there is a low for every two there is a fro two and fro stop and go thats what makes the world go round in and out thin and stout thats what makes the world go round and Wart sees a bug at the surface of the moat and swallows it Wart Merlin i swallowed a bug Sunni you swallowed a bug that means youre devaloping the instincts of a fish even though that was pretty gross Cavin i ll say i dont like to eat bugs either eww Cubbi but Timon and Pumbaa really loved to scarf bugs down Merlin and whats wrong with that after all my boy you are a fish instincts you know Wart but you said i had no instincts Tummi thats true Merlin thats what you told him Merlin oh yes well thats neither here or there but the main thing is you must set your sights upon the heights dont be a mediocrity Wart meduocrity Merlin thats right dont just wait and trust to fate you see thats how its meant to be meanwhile a frog swims by in the moat its up to you how far you go if you dont try youll never know and that is what is explained nothing venture nothing gain and they swim through the grass Merlin now lets swim through that tall grass again and they do Tummi gee that tickles and they bump into a catfish Merlin oh oh i beg your pardon Wart yeah me too for every two there is a fro Cavin and for every stop there is a go and thats what makes the world go round Cavin hey what are you doing a frog grabs Warts fin Wart hey let go let go he lets go throwing him into a helmet Wart you big bugeyed bully Merlin who me Cubbi no not you Merlin hes talking to that frog who is really an amphibeous jerk Merlin oh here here guys theres no sense in going around insulting bullfrogs a fish has plenty of other problems without that and they swim Merlin the waterworld has its forests and jungles too it has its tigers and its wolves and thats what makes the world go round you see my boy its natures way upon the weak the strong must prey suddenly a bigger fish swims by with a mean and scary look on his face that fish is a pike and the frog spots him and swims with fear Merlin in human life its also true the strong will try to conquer and that is what you must accept unless you use your intellic and the frog hides Wart and Cavin also spot the Pike and try to hide with the frog but the frog kicks them out Tummi thats a big fish Cubbi oh no its gonna eat Wart and Cavin we better warn Merlin Merlin weak and strong Wart Merlin help Merlin and thats what makes the world Cubbi Merlin look Merlin jehosphat the Pike snaps his jaws at Wart and Cavin and Merlin grabs it by the tailfin but the Pike swats Merlin trapping him in a helmet Wart quick Merlin the magic Cavin yes or were fishfood Merlin no no youre on your own lads now the chances to prove my point Wart what point Merlin hes the brawn and youre the brain outsmart the big brute Cubbi hurry and the Pike charges at them but gets stuck in a chain instead Tummi very smart move but the Pike swims near Tummi Tummi ah nice fishy nice fishy ah Tummi swims and the Pike chases him snapping his jaws Cubbi this is worse than that shark attack we encountered with Ariel and Flounder they hide behind stone and the Pike swims in circles searching for his prey and Wart has an arrow in his mouth Cubbi okay Wart on the count of three 1 2 3 and the Pike spots them and Wart sticks the arrow to keep his mouth open Cubbi good thinking Wart Merlin thats using the old intellic bravo boy great strategy Wart is the lesson about over Merlin did you get the point Wart brain over brawn Merlin okay lad i ll fix the big brute higufus figitus no no no Zummi i ll get you out of this helmet Merlin and the Pike chases Wart Cavin Cubbi and Sunni to the surface Wart Merlin on shore Archimedes is napping Gruffi i wonder how theres doing hey thats a big fish wait oh no Archimedes oh now what its that boy what in the blazing Sunni help us Gruffi Gruffi hang on Sunni i ll save you Gruffi dives into the moat and Archimedes fly by and grabs Wart and Cavin but the Pike closes his mouth and snaps Archimedes on his toes Archimedes ouch and he splashes underwater Wart Archimedes help and the Pike persues them underwater Gruffi get away from my friends you big fish and Gruffi grabs ahold of the Pike but the swats Gruffi with his tail fins and continues the chase snapping his hungry jaws but Archimedes grabs Wart and Cavin and the Pike jumps out for another bite but bumps into the rock and Gruffi carrys the other gummis back to shore Gruffi is everyone okay and Merlin is now a wizard again not a fish and comes to the surface wuith the helmet on his head Merlin what in thunder is a monster like that doing in the moat by George i ll turn him into a minow he gets his wand ready Wart Merlin Cavin please sir change us back into humans Cubbi please and turn me Grammi Sunni Tummi and Zummi back into bears becuase i cant stand being a fish anymore Merlin oh there you are boys snick snack snorum he changes Wart and Cavin back into humans and Cubbi Tummi Grammi Sunni and Zummi back into Gummi Bears Cubbi im glad to have feet again Merlin how ever did you get out of such a mess Wart that big fish almost swallow us and Archimedes he saved us Cubbi and Gruffi helped Merlin well bi jove Archimedes i did nothing of the sort i intending to eat them young perch is my favorite dish you know that Merlin oh do you believe that Wart Wart i oh Sir Ector Wart where are you Wart Cubbi Sir Ectors calling him Cavin and i better go with him Wart i gotta go thank you it was so much fun and Archimedes i Archimedes pinfeathers boy Sir Ector where are you Wart Wart im coming he runs and Cavin races after him Cavin wait for me Merlin now Archimedes why would you half drown yourself for a tibbit of fish Tummi and thanks for coming our rescue Gruffi it means alot to us Gruffi well i was just worried that the pike would have devoured you but a showed that demon a thing or two he holds his muscle up Archimedes pinfeathers and gully fluff he sheaks them making himself puffed up Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs